


Грядущее настоящее

by Eia



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Post-DOFP, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минувшее будущее благополучно осталось в прошлом; надвигающееся настоящее начинается с поиска себя самих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грядущее настоящее

«Настанет день, когда мы все будем вместе». Это не обещание. Не надежда.

Это кивок неизбежному, от предчувствия которого на душе легко.

…

В первый раз они встречаются всего через пару недель. Ночью. Чарльз осторожно въезжает в библиотеку, с трудом вписывая в дверной проём оба колеса и оба локтя, щёлкает выключателем – и первым, что взгляд выхватывает в немедленно ослепляющем свете, оказывается Эрик: он сидит на полу, привалившись к стене, морщится от яркости и в знак приветствия только молча поднимает руку.

Чарльз с трудом выезжает обратно. Спускается за коньяком. Пробует добыть на кухне остатки ужина, не гремя, не звеня, не лязгая, не громыхая и ничего не выронив, – это неосуществимый для него квест, и Эрик в конце концов вытягивает поднос из его рук. И самого Чарльза, вместе с креслом, вытягивает из кухни следом. Пешки они делят в тишине; бокалы наполняют тоже молча. Всё слишком хрупко, чтобы заговорить.

Но говорить придётся. И хорошего первого шага, вроде хода с е2, для этого нет.

\- С меня снято обвинение, - наконец хмуро произносит Леншерр. Себе в бокал. Его плечи напряжены, как у канатоходца, вступающего на трос. Чарльз чувствует себя почти так же. Ему нечего бояться, и он не намерен использовать силовой перевес. Но он хочет помочь – и не знает, как. Можно было бы кивнуть насчёт отличной новости, но в лице Эрика нет и намёка на радость. Поэтому Чарльз молчит.

\- Вдобавок, - продолжает Эрик, по-прежнему обращаясь к коньяку, – я получил два неофициальных предложения о сотрудничестве. От ЦРУ и NASA. И ещё одно официальное, от британских спецслужб. Штатные охотники за преступниками Третьего Рейха. Хотят информации.

\- И это, - понимает Чарльз, - катастрофически новая для тебя ситуация, так?

Да, отставляет Эрик бокал. Да, нащупывает он сигареты. Да, да, да – это же какой-то невообразимый бред, Чарльз, это фарс, торжество сюрреализма, что происходит, мир слетел с оси и катится к чертям, как мне проснуться отсюда? Пачка кончается быстро, но у него есть ещё, он выбивает сигареты короткими ударами, вот послушай: в любом городе мира можно найти надёжное убежище на пару дней, не имея ни цента в кармане; а ещё есть транспортные пути, по которым можно пересечь половину Европы, три четверти Северной Америки и всю Латинскую, ни разу не столкнувшись с представителем закона; а ещё можно скрыть самолёт от радаров гражданской авиации на любой высоте, в этом нет ничего сложного, они ловят не отражённый от корпуса сигнал, а кодированный ответ передатчика, и надо всего лишь…

Надо всего лишь помнить, что рассчитывать не на кого. И что чуда не будет. Что мне делать с этим знанием, Чарльз?.. чёрт… господи… Чарли, у тебя нет зажигалки?

Есть. Чарльз допивает коньяк залпом и плескает ещё. Небо светлеет, бутылка пустеет. Третью партию он дотягивает до ничьей. И молчит, молчит, молчит – пока слова не иссякают, пока Эрик не выдыхается, пока его взгляд, прикованный к лицу Чарльза, не становится ждущим.

И Чарльз не знает, что сказать ему тогда.

\- Твой чёрно-белый мир рухнул, - медленно нащупывает он слова. – И ты о нём сожалеешь. Там тебе было легче, без сомнений, без колебаний… Война была твоей стихией. Здесь тебе… неуютно.

Леншерр не отвечает. Но не пытается отрицать. И благодарен, да, кажется, благодарен за то, что Чарльз не требует соглашаться.

\- Эрик, тот твой мир… не… был… настоящим. – А Чарльз, кажется, пьян, и это, должно быть, слышно. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться. – Предельно упрощённая модель, не отражающая сложность объекта даже на… четверть. Просто ты не мог этого видеть – не по своей вине, были причины… А теперь можешь. И настоящее начинается… только сейчас.

Он не сразу понимает, что происходит, когда Эрик забрасывает его руку себе на шею. Диван оказывается рядом совсем внезапно, Эрик пытается усадить Чарльза вертикально, но это невозможно – без поясничного упора тот не сидит и в лучшем состоянии. Тогда он сам устраивается рядом, распределяет Ксавье по поверхности дивана равномерно, а голову опускает себе на бедро. Чарльз вспоминает кубинский песок, и глаза снова закрываются сами.

\- Как мне выжить здесь? – голос Эрика звучит над ним далеко и гулко – кажется, инопланетно.

\- Понятия не имею, - честно отвечает Чарльз. – По части выживания лучший стратег и тактик – ты… Но боюсь, оно кончилось, друг мой, и теперь нужно жить, а это – совсем не то же самое. И мне оно тоже не очень-то удаётся. Попробуй поискать… вот тут, - он поднимает руку в попытке хлопнуть Эрика по груди, но движение получается неуправляемым, и Леншерр перехватывает его ладонь. – Что-нибудь, что тебе нравится… что ты хочешь… или когда-нибудь хотел… может быть, даже безумное… этим я бы и предложил тебе заняться…

\- Засыпай, Чарли, - почему-то перебивает Эрик.

\- Ты мог бы… для начала...

\- Тише. Для начала я прослежу, чтобы ты не свалился с дивана во сне.

Чарльз хмурит брови, не открывая глаз. Недостойное тебя занятие, друг мой, замирает на языке ответ, и озвучить его уже некому.

 

…Когда Чарльз просыпается, солнце стоит высоко, Эрика нет, голова тяжела, на то, чтобы перебраться в коляску и подъехать к окну, уходит чуть ли не десять минут, на газоне разминается Хэнк, никаких следов, никакой надежды.

Скорее всего, он ушёл до побудки – убедившись, что падать Чарльз способен ничуть не больше, чем сидеть. Перед самым рассветом, по дороге на Уайт-Плейнс – на восток, на алый край неба, и солнце, должно быть, вставало из-за холмов прямо над ним.

…

Во второй раз они встречаются через полтора года. В Нью-Йорке. В Мидтауне Манхэттена, в коридоре студии WNTA-TV, после многочасовой записи шоу Дэвида Сасскинда: выпуск посвящён теме мутантофобии, Чарльз приглашён уравновесить собой епископа протестантской церкви, двух докторов философии, трёх медицинских светил и орду активистов движения за запрет свободной интеграции. Как только запись заканчивается, его атакуют журналисты; он без Хэнка, чтобы не давить числом, а в этот раз Маккой ещё и намеренно задержится, оставляя время на ответы всем желающим… Разве что на такое количество желающих не было расчёта. Сквозь толпу просто не пробраться. Голос охрип ещё к концу третьего часа записи, от гула чужих мыслей ломит виски, стратегически важно не прибегать к телепатии и сохранять безупречную сдержанность. И Чарльз даже успевает смириться с необходимостью умереть здесь, когда помощь приходит прямо из-за спины.

\- Позвольте, - бесконечно доброжелательно раздаётся над его плечом наперерез шквалу вопросов. Эрик приводит коляску в движение с таким видом, словно с утра до вечера только этим и занимается, и толпу репортеров перед ними незаметно, по четверти шага на человека, расталкивает в стороны. – Профессор проведёт брифинг завтра утром, в Школе, в девять. – Гул голосов идёт на спад; а когда Эрик, не замедляя движения, повторяет то же самое ещё громче и по-французски, эффект достигается почти магический. – Звоните по телефону насчёт допуска, номер мистера Маккоя записан в студии…

Толпа преследует их по коридору, но Эрика выручает скоростное руление, и в служебном туалете они оказываются в два счёта, а дверь за ними захлопывается, судя по звуку, навсегда.

\- Тебе нужен телохранитель, - сообщает Леншерр вместо приветствия. – И я сомневаюсь в умственных способностях твоего синерожего друга.

\- Ты здорово меня выручил, - пропустив мимо ушей всё лишнее, отзывается Чарльз. Голос сел почти совсем, но перейти на телепатию он не решается. – Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, - отмахивается Эрик. – Ты – идеальное лицо нового биологического феномена в глазах взволнованной общественности, Чарли.

\- И идеальное тело.

\- И идеальный голос. Извини. Надо было этому неуёмному гаду затянуть провод от микрофона вокруг шеи. Но я подумал, что агрессия с экрана…

\- Докатишь меня до лифта?

\- Нет. – Эрик отрицательно качает головой. Отходит к окну, поднимает раму и долго, сосредоточенно смотрит вниз. – Прости, Чарльз, но эта идея безумна. Могу предложить тебе только эффект вытеснения магнитного поля из живого объекта. – Чарльз непонимающе хмурится, и Леншерр не отказывает себе в удовольствии: - Диамагнитная левитация, профессор. Вы полетите в магнитном поле, как лягушка в эксперименте со сверхпроводящей катушкой. Плавно вниз, с тридцатого этажа. И я бы настоятельно рекомендовал потом чего-нибудь выпить.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что угостишь меня? – уточняет Чарльз.

\- Да. Если ты не против.

 

…Эрик обитает здесь же, в Мидтауне, в десяти минутах ходьбы. Он откупоривает бутылки с пивом и бросает на блюдо жареные птичьи конечности, пока Чарльз распластывается в кресле, запрокинув лицо к потолку. Нужно расслабиться. То ли многочасовые дебаты перед камерой, то ли дикие опыты со сверхсильным магнитным полем… а в итоге внутри у него словно дрожит струна.

Эрик рассказывает. Последние полтора года он провёл за разработкой принципиально новых строительных металлоконструкций в городе небоскрёбов. Нью-Йорк ждёт новый виток высотного бума, причём запала хватит лет на пятнадцать, если не больше. В ближайшее десятилетие здесь будут последовательно построены пять новых самых высоких зданий в мире, каждое выше предыдущего. Но это – не то. Эрик уезжает на Запад, к Тихому океану. Может быть, там найдётся настоящий, серьёзный, ломающий кости, словом, достойный…

\- Вызов, - угадывает Чарльз, отхлебывая прямо из горлышка. – Друг мой, ты снова ищешь себе войны.

\- Нет. Да. Чарли, я, должно быть, проклят.

\- Не проклят, - Ксавье вступается со всей горячностью, какую только позволяет сорванный голос. – Ты… ранен. Ты с чересчур юного возраста слишком взрослый, а это не проходит бесследно.

\- Зато ты в слишком взрослом возрасте всё ещё ребёнок, - отзывается Леншерр. Вроде бы без обиды. Он прав, Чарльз согласно кивает, и Эрик вдруг придвигается ближе, уставившись на него с неожиданной пристальностью: – И в свете этого совсем непонятно… друг мой... – или он всё же насмехается? – Какого же чёрта мы с тобой делаем вместе? Почему мне с тобой так легко?

\- Тебе легко? – переспрашивает Чарльз неожиданно для себя самого. – Ты уверен?

Вместо ответа Эрик демонстративно глубоко задумывается, всё ещё продолжая его разглядывать. И Чарльз сам не понимает, вздыхает он от этого или смеётся. Опрокидывает бутылку себе в рот – выплескивается столько пива, что глотать приходится в два приёма, и всё равно капля течёт по подбородку, а струна внутри дрожит всё беспомощнее.

\- Не знаю, что насчёт легкости, - произносит он, вытерев губы тыльной стороной кисти, - но про «вместе» скажу тебе точно. – Здесь стоит улыбнуться, чтобы смягчить впечатление, и Чарльз улыбается. – Ты самое сложное, что я видел в жизни. И, вероятно, самое красивое. Мне было бы жаль не быть тебе другом, Эрик.

\- Ну ещё бы. Раненый мутант с инфантильной картиной мира и безудержной агрессивностью. Поедем завтра в парк, Чарльз, я найду тебе осиное гнездо…

\- Человек, который выбрался из адовой жути живым… хотя и не целым, – перебивает Чарльз. Эрик умолкает, и смотрит, и Чарльз уже видел у него такой взгляд, но остановиться не может. – И я даже думаю вот что: будь ты насквозь благополучным, друг мой, и лучезарно светлым – меня бы здесь не было ни при каком раскладе. Я бы считал знакомство с тобой большой честью и, может быть, даже раз в десяток лет отправлял тебе открытку, как Резерфорд Капице. А оттого, что ты ранен… - голос подводит окончательно, Чарльз откашливается, - от этого можешь оставить осиное гнездо себе, ему не переплюнуть ни твою биографию, ни твой дар, ни твою силу; всё это у меня где-то там, - он небрежно кивает себе за плечо, примерно туда, где шрам от пули. – И болит. И временами просит укола.

\- Вот какого же чёрта ты вспомнил об этом? – помолчав, произносит Эрик. Отставляет бутылку, отстраняется, отодвигается вместе со стулом; снова молчит, морщится; с нажимом проводит по лицу рукой. – То есть, я хочу сказать, прости меня. Прости, Чарли. И ты... прав. Все так. В обе стороны. С одним только отличием: самое сложное и красивое, что видел я, сломано мной собственноручно.

Чарльз только отмахивается. Тянется через стол и подаёт Эрику ладонь: обмен пьяными признаниями требует рукопожатий. Но тот зачем-то встаёт. И с усилием отодвигает стол в сторону. И делает шаг навстречу – всего один, но этого достаточно, чтобы расстояние стало неудобным. А потом берёт всё ещё протянутую для ритуального действия руку своей.

За запястье.

И время обрушивается куда-то вниз. Чарльз вздрагивает. От прикосновения. От воспоминания – о том, как непереносимо было когда-то, и от мысли – о том, что теперь будет невыносимее в сотни раз. Не дёргайся, просит Эрик, я уже всё разрушил, я уже прыгнул, мы оба прыгнули. Теперь нужно просто лететь. И да, да, да: мне с тобой больно, я извёлся, но почему ты об этом спросил?

Он безжалостен в каждом слове. Живое воплощение идеи воздаяния.

\- Ты же знаешь, почему, - хрипло выговаривает Чарльз, ощущая себя на высоте тридцатого этажа. – И вот что, Эрик. Давай пропустим к чёрту фазу робкого поглаживания колен. Я их всё равно не чувствую.

 

…У губ вкус давнего запрета, запах нетерпения с лёгким алкогольным акцентом и одурманивающе верный нажим. Врачи не давали Чарльзу никаких гарантий, но Эрик договаривается с его телом сам, и всё получится, причём вот-вот. Всего лишь язык во рту – подумать только, какой изощрённый разврат, какой неоспоримый повод кончить! – всего лишь ритм, всего лишь жар, всего лишь грохот в висках, судорожные вдохи, шёлковое скольжение, столкновение, сплетение, натиск, протест, подчинение, бунт, теснота, жадность, острые края зубов, привкус стона, тонкий звон в ушах. Они не успеют раздеться, понимает Чарльз и торопливо перекатывается на спину, чтобы Эрик оказался над ним, – это единственная возможность для них хотя бы расстегнуть брюки. Было бы смешно, но смеяться здесь некому. Руки лихорадочно справляются с пуговицами, сталкиваются, делят сферы влияния; губы не отрываются от губ, задавая темп, и всё в самом деле кончается, едва успев начаться.

Потом Эрик стягивает одежду с обоих и несёт Чарльза в ванную, перебросив через плечо. Как девчонку, как добычу, невольно улавливает тот краем сознания – и это неожиданно глубоко задевает. Настолько глубоко, что Чарльз едва может дождаться, пока наберётся достаточно воды: она союзник его тела, она помогает ему повернуться у Эрика в руках, оказаться лицом к лицу, приподняться над ним, ухватившись за края ванны, и дразняще легко двинуться вверх-вниз, а потом ещё раз, и ещё. Эрик не возражает – сначала потому, что не успевает распознать западню, а потом – потому что уже не может, ему не хватает воздуха, он вытягивается под Чарльзом в струну и беспорядочно скользит ладонями по бёдрам, стараясь прижать теснее. Ему придётся запрокидывать голову, придётся самому тянуться к губам, а ещё звать по имени, торопить горячечным шёпотом изо рта в рот, сдавленно ругаться, бессвязно просить, непроизвольно вязать душевой шланг узлами – откровенно принадлежать, и телепатия для этого не нужна. И он принадлежит. Минуту или две, больше Чарльз не выдерживает.

Потом Эрик, смеясь, вытирает его полотенцем и переносит назад, в постель, перебросив через другое плечо, но это уже не имеет значения.

Шахмат здесь нет, и играть приходится пивными крышками на клетчатом одеяле. Сам собой возникает новый, неизученный раздел теории игры – отвлечение противника от просчитывания хода. В исполнении Эрика эффективен каждый взгляд, и каждая усмешка, и почти любое движение тренированного тела: нагота всего его превращает в оружие. Зато Чарльз отдаётся исследованиям с оксфордской увлечённостью и свободой. Всего через двадцать минут, под конец безнадёжно проигранной партии, он сталкивает с края дивана свои колени, соскальзывает на пол, наспех облизывает губы, подтягивает Эрика ближе и ниже, замирает на мгновение - глаза в глаза, чтобы успело прошить дрожью – и берётся за изучение новой темы. Предельно глубокое и всестороннее для новичка. Ему недостаёт техники, но любопытство, но наитие, но инстинкт исследователя… От дрожи металла в квартире стоит разноголосый звон; в особенно острый момент Чарльз прерывается, чтобы спросить, не грозит ли ему снова взлететь в сверхсильном магнитном поле – это задумано как шутка, но Эрик поспешно и судорожно хватает его за руку. И больше он не останавливается; и это шедевральный уход от проигрыша из-за просрочки противником последнего хода.

Потом Эрик втаскивает Чарльза на диван и приводит в горизонтальное положение. Не нужно, просит тот, в порядке ответной любезности я не хочу ничего. Но глаза у Леншерра голодные и недобрые; о чём ты, с опасной вкрадчивостью спрашивает он, безостановочно водя подрагивающими ладонями по животу Чарльза, по груди, по шее, по плечам - всюду; кто здесь способен на любезности? Или ты забыл – я не живу, я воюю, я принимаю вызов, я хочу реванша, я не буду с тобой ни щедрым, ни честным, боже, Чарльз, как давно я…

 

\- …Знаю, - перебивает Чарльз. Потом. – Запереть меня в этой комнате. Я слышал.

Он сидит в инвалидной коляске. Эрик, босой, в незастёгнутых джинсах, смотрит на него сверху вниз. Следит за движениями рук – Чарльз привычно устраивает бесчувственные ступни в ботинках и завязывает шнурки.

\- Почему я не сломал твою коляску? – Эрик приваливается плечом к стене и морщится, как от неожиданной боли. – Почему не выбросил твою одежду? Что меня останавливает? Ты?

\- Ты же сам назначил брифинг. Завтра в Школе, в девять. Помнишь?

\- Черт...

Чарльз смотрит на него, откровенно стараясь запомнить детали. Одна кисть лежит на бедре, другая небрежно касается затылка; изгиб ключицы; сложный рельеф плеча.

\- Встретимся в Портленде, в понедельник, - выносит вердикт Эрик. Без вопросительной интонации, без тени неуверенности. Разве что не смотрит в глаза.

\- Моя прекрасная бродячая любовь, - невпопад отвечает Чарльз. – То есть… странствующая, я хотел сказать. Извини.

\- Ничего, - усмехается Эрик. Отрывается от стены, приближается, склоняется, небрежно целует в висок, прижимается щекой: – Ничего, моя прекрасная… слишком многим принадлежащая любовь. Связывайся со мной хотя бы раз в месяц.

Хэнк ждёт внизу.

Океан ждёт на западе, на севере и на востоке.

…

В третий раз они встречаются в Портленде, в понедельник. Через три с половиной года. Школа в Уэстчестере получила статус международного образовательного центра, она давно не умещается в поместье, а количество учеников со всего мира в ней перевалило за полторы тысячи; свободную интеграцию поддерживает Папа Римский; в ООН создана особая комиссия по защите прав людей с редкими геномными аномалиями; Профессор Икс был бы человеком года, если бы был человеком, а его последняя книга вышла колоссальным тиражом, несмотря на узконаучную направленность.

\- Лучше всего, - сообщает Эрик, – тебе удалась фотография пещерного человека на форзаце.

Чарльз смеётся. Он понятия не имел, что сулит ему эта встреча, но брился перед ней тщательно, как никогда в жизни.

Эрик тоже смеётся. Глазами. Этого не было раньше, и это заставляет невольно всматриваться в его лицо в поисках других изменений. Их как будто нет, но Чарльз ни в чём уже не уверен.

Эрик рассказывает. О новой системе слежения за транспортом в воздухе и на воде. О защите буровых платформ от дрейфующего льда. О том, как поднимал затонувшие суда. О том, как искал бесследно пропавший над океаном токийский боинг с коллекцией картин Манабу Набе. Как едва не погиб над северным магнитным полюсом, потеряв элементарную ориентацию в пространстве. Как влюбился в Гренландию и жил там почти год: одну ночь и один день.

\- Встретил кого-нибудь? – не выдерживает Чарльз. И немедленно жалеет об этом.

\- Встречал, - уклончиво пожимает Эрик плечами. И вдруг поднимает глаза: - Но ведь ты знаешь, я надеюсь, что первая любовь бессмертна?

\- Да, - кивает Чарльз. – Знаю.


End file.
